feast_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Mom
"Help me....Help me...." -Harley Mom as she's tied down with bombs around her body begging Boss Man and Bozo to help her. Feast Harley Mom, was a minor character who was first introduced in "Feast", she was first seen sitting by the bar smoking a cigarette. she seems to be a very quiet person since she hasn't spoken much in the movie. While she was at the bar chilling with the another bar patrons, a strange man came into the tavern covered in blood with a double barrel shotgun. Everyone quickly assume he came to robbed the tavern,the Bartender and Harley Mom withdraw their guns, but he shows them no harm and warns everyone that strange monsters are approaching the tavern no one heeds his warning, so he shows everyone the head of one of the monsters to make them take him seriously.And orders the bar patrons to barricade themselves in the tavern and contact help right away, suddenly he is pulled through a window and decapitated by one of the monsters,everyone starts to panic and hide, Harley Mom hid in a room, until one of the monster's baby burst through the window. She steps out the room & tries shooting it but miss,suddenly the baby monster passes by her legs dismembering her right leg, she falls down and starts screaming in pain, no one helps her since their so terrified.She uses her scarf around her neck to try stopping the bleeding, it was assumed that she died from massive blood loss, until the bar patrons came up with a plan to escape & lure the monsters away from the tavern by using one of the dead patrons that were killed. They choose Harley Mom as the decoyed and wrapped bombs around her body, as they take her up stairs to be thrown out the window, she suddenly gains consciousness and begs the bar patrons to help her one of them ( Boss Man) refuses and proceeds with the plan while the another (Bozo) wanted to help her.But suddenly two baby monsters pulled her through the window and proceeds to have oral sex with her. Boss Man scolded at Bozo telling him to grab the chord and plug in quickly, Bozo doesn't want to do it but proceeds too and Harley Mom is blown up. Feast II: Sloppy Seconds In Feast II Sloppy Seconds, Harley Mom twin sister Biker Queen came to the tavern looking for her, only to find her hand. She notice that the crispy stomp on the bone, indicates that someone had blown off her arm.After Biker Queen discovers the surviving Bartender, she tortures him into telling her who killed Harley Mom. He reveals that Bozo did it, as she cries over the lost of her sister, she decides to seek revenge against Bozo and travels to Small town where Bozo lives.Her Bike Gang "The Bleeders" came with her, but unfortunately they found out that Bozo had never return home, since the monsters had over run the town. Biker Queen then realize that she might not be able to avenge her sister's death. Trivia *Diane Goldner is the wife of the director of The Feast Trilogy, John Gulager her father-in-law Clu Gulager & her brother-in-law Tom Gulager were also in the films. *Diane Goldner both play Harley Mom and Biker Queen. *it was stated in the introdution of Harley Mom, that she was looking to robbed the tavern within 25 minutes which explains why she's carrying a handgun. *Diane is best known for staring in her husband's films. *Honey Pie one of the bar patrons, took Harley Mom's handgun and used it throughout the Feast Trilogy. *Harley Mom's handgun had her signature on it, Biker Queen realize that Honey Pie had her sister's gun and ask her where she get it from. *Harley Mom had a tattoo on her hand saying sister just like Biker Queen. *Harley Mom was the first character in Feast to be sexually assaulted by the monsters the second was Slasher who was rape by the monsters. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-07-30-19h17m49s239.png|Harley Mom unconscious vlcsnap-2013-07-30-20h48m57s132.png|Harley Mom hand as her twin sister examines it vlcsnap-2013-07-30-21h27m37s9.png|Harley Mom Gun with her signature on it vlcsnap-2013-07-30-20h48m26s87.png|Wild Dog with Harley Mom hand in it's mouth vlcsnap-2013-08-06-07h22m59s106.png|Honey Pie takes Harley Mom Gun vlcsnap-2014-03-29-15h56m34s34.png|Harley's Mom tied up with bombs surrounding her body. http---makeagif.com--media-7-02-2014-i2JIDC.gif|Click on the picture to see Harley Mom tries to stop the bleeding. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Feast Category:Cameo in Feast II Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Feast (The Film) Characters Category:Characters